


[45n新v]双倍小狗！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 为什么会这样呢？V心想。明明是第一次有了喜欢的人，也有了托付一生的朋友，两种快乐叠加在一起，原本应该变成双倍的快乐。为什么会变成这样呢
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[45n新v]双倍小狗！

4N：Nero  
5N：尼禄  
V就是V  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-==-=-=-=  
“我知道原本来说，现在的我还没有认识你，我真的很遗憾没有早点和你经历这些事情。可是，既然我和那家伙，我们都是尼禄——”  
Nero从略长的刘海下望过来，纯净的蓝色双眼满是诚恳。他握住V的手：“那么你能接受未来的尼禄，能不能也接受佛图那的Nero呢？”  
V想把手往外撤，但是这年轻人手劲挺大。他只好说：“Nero——”  
也是在这时，更为年长的尼禄冲进了房间的门。  
他看到V躺在床上，原本就不整的衣衫现在几乎没有。年轻的自己正伏在他身上。两人脸红气喘。屋内春意盎然。尼禄都觉得春得自己头上有点绿。  
于是他举起绯红皇后一剑劈来：“臭小子给我撒开！”  
Nero拉着V往旁边躲去，抽出湛蓝玫瑰。子弹在空气中划出轨道，尽数钉穿尼禄身后的门板。随后是清脆的声响。  
在走廊上，但丁从外面愤怒地望着他们，手里正端着一杯破碎的咖啡，瓷片和水一起往他手上流。  
“这是在干什么？”但丁问。  
◇  
为什么会这样呢？  
V心想。明明是第一次有了喜欢的人，也有了托付一生的朋友，两种快乐叠加在一起，原本应该变成双倍的快乐。  
年轻的Nero穿越到这个世界已经一段时间有余。大概又是受了什么不可抗力时空乱流的影响，总之锅甩给维吉尔。Nero一过来就被提前剧透了自己的身世和人际关系。先认了一圈爸爸叔叔姬莉叶妮可，然后最后才知道未来的他有个黑发男朋友，物理上还是一个爹生的。  
“这算骨科吗？”Nero问。  
“你都，你都投胎到这家里了你还在意这个吗？”尼禄指指不远处砍树的但丁和维吉尔说。  
一旦接受了这个设定Nero也就自然而然和V贴贴。原本V只以为，是重新认识了尼禄一遍。可麻烦随之而来。两个尼禄本就一人，脾性相似。动辄吵架是家常便饭。动起手来简直像但丁和维吉尔复刻版。每次他们针锋相对，V就自动在脑内换上白狗吵架滤镜。听着两只狗在他耳朵边汪汪汪汪。  
日积月累的矛盾就导致了一件事情，说起来有点难以启齿，但是，他们两个，呃，三个的那啥生活出了点问题。  
V已经一个月没有和任何一个尼禄做爱了。  
“你要理解我，”V求助维吉尔，“我是你的人性面，你把你的世俗欲望都剥离给我了。这个需求很正常。”  
“正常……是正常的。”维吉尔难得有点心虚，放下手里的核桃不盘了，用阎魔刀的刀鞘敲开一瓣一瓣把果肉递给V：“可是你在我这儿抱怨得不到任何帮助，我并不能帮我的儿子代劳这件事情。”  
“你想到哪里去了，屑本体，”V皱眉，用手杖敲维吉尔的小腿，“我就想要点建议而已。”  
“这个么，”维吉尔说，“他们两个其实都比较耿直。年长一点的那个你可以直接邀请，年轻的那个你也知道。迂回着暗示一下就好。”  
“毕竟你们也有一段时间没有……了。很简单的道理，大棒，”维吉尔稍微用力拍了一下V的手，然后在上面放上一瓣核桃，“和胡萝卜。”  
V把核桃仁塞到嘴里：“你真是训狗的好手。”  
“毕竟我身边总是有一条猎犬。”维吉尔说。  
所以，V在这场谈话结束的三个小时，也就是晚上八点的时候抓住了落单在家的Nero。尼禄今日依计划去市里替妮可采购武器原料。Nero一人在家保养大剑（真的大剑）。  
V先是问Nero要不要去房间里喝点茶什么的。Nero同意的很爽快。他们在房间里聊天，Nero跟V讲起以前在教团的那些事儿。气氛渐入佳境，V坐到床上。问Nero要不要拉上窗帘。  
这一招不太高明，但是效果甚佳。Nero马上心领神会。稚嫩的脸上升起薄红。他跑去拉起窗帘。随后很快回到V身边。  
年轻的Nero在床上同样和尼禄一样小心翼翼。他问V可不可以。得到答复后方才动作。他有点激动，没法解开V衣服上的绳结。V只好劝他：“慢点来，好孩子，别着急。”  
一边说一边他摸了摸Nero的脑袋，手指陷近略长的头发里。总觉得Nero这会儿的头发更软更细。那只恶魔之手也在V腰侧蠢蠢欲动。可Nero停了下来，不满地皱起脸：“别把我当孩子！”  
“但你的确是个孩子。”V说。  
“你是这样想的吗？”Nero问，“即使我把你当成伴侣看待，可我在你眼里还是个小屁孩。”  
V想说屁孩和孩子有本质上的不同。而且现在他需要的不是争论辈分而是好好滚一次床。但Nero不再动作，只是问V：“是吗V？”  
“唉，”V叹气，又揉了揉Nero的头发：“你呢，是一段我最终会遇到的插曲，明白吗？”  
Nero抿嘴，皱着脸：“对你来说另外一个才是终点吗？”  
V意识到自己表述有问题。果然Nero上前握住他的手：“我知道原本来说，现在的我还没有认识你，我真的很遗憾没有早点和你经历这些事情。可是，既然我和那家伙，我们都是尼禄——那么你能接受未来的尼禄，能不能也接受佛图那的Nero呢？”  
然后未来的尼禄冲了进来，和佛图那的Nero打架，但丁的咖啡不幸遇难。  
◇  
事态现在发展的有些不太妙，超出了V的预期。  
两个尼禄和他挤在一张床上，说实话有点狭窄。两只小狗龇牙咧嘴，V脑内又开始放动物世界。只不过这次他是他们俩的磨牙棒了。  
尼禄亲吻他并且啃咬他的嘴唇。气势十足不容退让。“你挺喜欢这小子？”尼禄问。  
“不要吃自己的醋。”V说着，却没法阻止尼禄顺着下去咬过他的喉结和乳头，最后停留在他小腹上，亲吻那里的纹身。  
尼禄从床头柜里捞润滑剂，Nero看到冷笑一声。“草，笑什么，”尼禄提高声音，“小处男。”  
V不想提醒他把自己也骂进去了。“没啊，”Nero说，“只是一想到以后我会变成一个喜欢蜜桃味润滑剂的家伙就觉得很悲哀。”  
冰凉的润滑剂挤在V的臀缝，很快被体温捂暖。尼禄探进去，用手指浅浅戳刺。在这时Nero终于趁虚而入，挤过来亲吻V。  
他顺着先前留下的痕迹亲吻，好像要把另一个自己给覆盖掉。尼禄在V身后鼓捣的当儿，Nero含住V的乳头，用牙齿和舌头拨弄。又揉捏空余的另一边。  
两种不同的触感前后传来，V被迫躺在尼禄怀中。感觉到两个年轻人都已经勃起，顶着他的身体。尼禄在他两腿间摆弄，手指就着润滑剂在后穴挤进去抽插。带出咕叽的水声。Nero又去抚摸V的性器。两边一起让他有点难以消受。  
V发出嘶声。Nero手上没轻重，有点弄疼他。年轻的这位马上一脸不妙的表情。V又习惯性地摸摸他的头发。  
“其实你这样我挺喜欢的。”Nero伸手抓住V摆在头顶的手掌。轻轻抚摸，“不过这种时候就别把我当个孩子啦。”  
尼禄把V向后拉，让他离开Nero。不满地嘟哝着，我的。  
V想再次提醒他不要和自己吃醋。可尼禄抓住V细细手腕，从后面操进来。埋得好深，V被他搂住。又没法动弹。这姿势跟失禁似的被。尼禄把他们连接的地方展现出来，好好给Nero看清楚他们如何交合。  
Nero毫无意外脸红，盯着V泥泞的下身半天说不出话。随后反应过来，又不甘示弱一样拉过V要和他接吻。  
V被夹在两个尼禄中间，伸手抚摸Nero的性器。他不免想到两个人的尺寸似乎略有差别，真的有在长身体啊……Nero早已情动，本能地往V拳头里顶。他搂住V的肩膀，发出舒适的喘息。那只独属于恶魔的手也在V身上游走，发出荧荧蓝光。  
Nero突然发出一声闷哼。他射在V的手指里。尼禄笑了一下，随即想到这轻易缴械的家伙好像是过去的自己。又咳嗽两声。  
Nero倒是没什么不好意思的。他捧起V的手含住指节，把上面自己的精液舔掉。这绝对是一种暧昧的挑衅。V没法招架这样的Nero，尤其是他用那张孩子气的脸和狗狗眼看着自己的时候。  
尼禄在身后操干更用力，V被往前顶到Nero怀中。他只好趴在年轻的骑士身上。尼禄掐着他的腰，将自己挤进窄瘦的双臀之间。每一次深入又整根抽出。他习惯这样了，V喘气。Nero笨手笨脚地摸到V的性器，将自己的贴在一起套弄。  
尼禄的精液让V一发抖。也射在Nero手掌里。  
“扯平了。”Nero说着。V看看他，又被尼禄转过脑袋来接吻。  
“你俩亲够了吗？”亲吻的水声响了一会儿。V的身体渐渐平复下来。Nero擦了擦手，这才提示自己的存在。尼禄没说话。于是V上前抱住Nero。用湿透的臀缝蹭着Nero复苏的性器。  
“可以了对吧？”Nero又问。  
V点头。  
轮到Nero进去。年轻人被湿软的内壁包裹。还感觉到的前一个自己射进去的精液。一种怪异的窃取感在他心中生出。但V好热好舒服。Nero动了几下，看到V皱起眉头。  
“跟他原来一样。”V抱怨道，向前把Nero推在床单上。  
“什么？”Nero问。  
“你不知道的还多着。”V说着，抬起腰在Nero身上颠簸。他主动吞吐着Nero的性器，同时又帮着旁边的尼禄手淫。Nero从未体验过这个。之前是和V有几次亲密接触，可都是点到即止。V在他身上起伏，隐隐的Nero快要不认识他。平日里安静神秘的诗人几乎要霸占他拆吃入腹。Nero觉得自己才是被使用的那个。  
V低下头，亲吻Nero。他身体挤压着Nero的性器。年轻的教团男孩咬住下唇，几乎融化在潮水一样的快感中。  
突然V愣住，Nero扭过头去不肯看他。他顾不上尼禄，弯下身把Nero的脸板正过来。  
Nero眼圈发红，有点不好意思地看着V。“你怎么了？”V问，“不舒服吗？”  
Nero摇头，小声地说了句，太舒服了。这下连旁边的尼禄也愣住，转过脸去咳嗽。V转向尼禄：“他跟你一模一样。”  
Nero意识到了V的意思。想着自己在V面前丢脸了两回。为了找回面子似的，他坐起身，把V抱住，主动进攻V的内壁。  
再一次，他因为V射出来。和尼禄的精液混在一起。从V的后穴里淌出。V瘫软在床上，每个指节都没有力气。Nero亲吻着V的乳头，他喜欢弄那儿，跟为了弥补的孩子似的。这时候尼禄抱起V：“还没结束吧？”  
V茫然地看着尼禄。尼禄重新埋进他的后穴，然后对年轻的自己做出邀请。  
V明白了：“我不觉得我能……”  
Nero看了看他，握住自己的阴茎。V被彻底撑开填满。无所谓了，他放任自己陷入两个尼禄交织的漩涡之中。  
◇  
V躺在床单上，浑身酸痛。两只白狗在他身边，一左一右。这画面让他觉得自己像什么性癖糟糕的有钱人。  
Nero不由自主，有一下没一下挠着他的乳头。描他身上的纹身。被尼禄打开手。“干嘛！”Nero没好气地用恶魔那条手对尼禄竖了中指。  
“别动他身上的纹身。”尼禄说。  
Nero没有回答，而是看向V：“我只是想更加了解你。”  
“少来了臭小子。”尼禄说道：“都是跟Dante学的吧，欲擒故纵委曲求全加上狗狗眼。”  
Nero又用那种眼神看着V，这回V发现了他的狡黠。“效果不错不是吗，谁让你从来没用过这一套。”Nero对尼禄说。  
“我是成年人，跟虚张声势的小屁孩不一样。”  
“哈，现在你想打架了？”  
这两人又开始斗嘴，无非你花Q我我花Q你，毫无新意。  
V从他们两个中间起身，支撑着自己下楼热个三明治吃，他好饿。  
他一下楼，看到维吉尔在客厅里看pad。本体推了一下平光镜打量一下V：“很不错？”  
“算是达到目标了，”V说，“虽然过程有点……超载。”  
“记得赔但丁的杯子。”维吉尔说。  
“你跟他俩说去。”V打开冰箱。突然听到楼上乒乒乓乓的声音。他丢下三明治，上楼去。很快又传来诗人对两个猎魔人的训斥声。  
维吉尔看了一眼楼上，搜了一份训狗教程，发送给V.  
End


End file.
